


root/rat

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Walter_Kovacs



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vore, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	root/rat

Шоу — удав, которому хочется медленно сжимать Рут в смертельных объятьях. Но сначала — залепить ей оглушительную пощечину, а потом еще и еще. Чтобы выбить эту крысиную улыбку. Душить ее, выдавливая из легких воздух, насаживать на свое тугое крепкое тело, слыша, как та что-то верещит в ответ, что-то жалкое, беспомощное. Сжимать ее, барахтающуюся где-то внутри, и начинать медленно переваривать. И сонно жмуриться, ощущая, как тепло чужого тела разливается по её венам. То немногое, что заставляет Шоу почувствовать что-то отдаленно похожее на маленькую искорку чувств.  
Хочется. К сожалению, крысы — тоже хищники. Или к счастью; так даже интереснее. Рут каждый раз выскальзывает из объятий. И улыбается, пряча за зубами бритву. Такую жертву поглощать опасно — порвет изнутри, не моргнув глазом. Шоу знает, на что идет. После десятков бандерлогов здесь есть, над чем поработать и чем поживиться.  
Шоу любит, когда нужно приложить не только кувалду, но и скальпель — пробовать языком воздух на вкус, отмечать его молекулярные изменения и ждать, когда от Рут впрыснется облачко адреналина. Шоу уверена, что у той его предостаточно. Шоу тоже хочет покататься на американских горках. Шоу знает, кто ей обеспечит новую дозу искр.  
Рут никогда нельзя съесть полностью — она регенерирует. Должно же что-то остаться до следующего раза.  
До следующего раза, когда можно будет не просто вдыхать запахи чужих эмоций, а приблизиться еще немного, пощекотать дыханием за ухом, тем самым, где сломана маленькая косточка. Хочется, чтобы Рут это задело. Чтобы она трепыхалась, отказывалась. Но чтобы было уже поздно. Цепкие руки уже перехватят ее запястья, прижмут ее к стене, так, чтобы открылась уязвимая шея, мягкое тело, можно было чуть придушить ее, ощутить, как она извивается. Содрать одежду, как хочется содрать кожу, проникнуть языком во все ее входы, намекая на то, что обязательно последует, если не прекратить игру, чтобы ее плоть дрожала на языке, как положено крысиной породе.  
Сколько бы Шоу ни пыталась, Рут каждый раз на шаг впереди — потому что ее скальпели всегда острее, ее ум — тоже, и если из змей можно было бы вить веревки, то она бы делала это, не задумываясь.  
Кто-то кормит, кто-то ест.  
Когда Шоу впервые заходит к Гарольду в библиотеку, он вздыхает, что вокруг слишком много змей. А он всего лишь человек.


End file.
